Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to public view monitor systems for loss prevention monitoring via visual live view camera stream and more particularly, to public view monitors that include one or more tamper deterrent and security systems such as multiple audible alarms that trigger if the public viewing monitor is tampered.
Description of Related Art
Conventional public view monitors are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Today's conventional public view monitors include an embedded recording camera, are conspicuously mounted at or near a point of sale and at eyelevel, but regrettably, they are constantly tampered with by individuals either intentionally or unintentionally. An example of an unintentional tampering with conventional public view monitors is when large moving equipment accidentally bumps against the public view monitor and changes its view/recordation orientation. Obvious examples of intentional tampering occurs through obstruction of the recording camera view (lens), change its orientation, severed power to the public view monitor, and so on.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current public view monitor systems mentioned above, a need exists for an eyelevel installed public view monitor system with an embedded camera that would include multiple tamper deterrent and security features, such as audible alarms that trigger if tampering occurs.